Let's write the end together
by give-me-tvd
Summary: She purses her lips into a thin smile, and with the tears and the way she shakes her head a bit, he feels paralyzed.


It has been ages since he opened the door of his house, missing to invite people in and welcome them inside. Not that many people visit him but still.

He opens the door and it's the only person who comes for him. And he feels uncomfortable with her knocking and not walking in like she always does. He knows something is wrong the moment he lays his eyes on her.

He knew it for a while if he's being honest; the difference has been there for a while. They don't see each other often, and when they do there's this weird silence in the air.

He knew that this would happen, that's why he didn't find it in himself to tell her about his child. And that's how she knew from Valerie instead of him.

Still, he let himself hope for the better when she wasn't mad about the story but for him hiding it from her.

Her smile brings him back to earth and he realizes how sad and distant it is.

"Hey." He says with a smile.

"Hey." She says.

"Come in." He steps aside to let her walk in. He watches how her hands play with the hem of her jacket. He closes the door and looks at her.

"So, uh… Congratulations." She says, gesturing to the house.

"Thank you." He smiles. Why are they acting like strangers?

"I, uh… we need to talk." She smiles, mostly to comfort him. And his eyebrows furrow in concern.

"I've been thinking lately about… everything and uh…" She swallows hard and he can hear her heart racing and he feels his blood boiling and his vision is more like a dream.

Her movements are slow in his brain, how she walks ever so slowly to him, her hands leaving her jacket only to reach gently for his. He sees her chest going up and down as she looks down, not daring to look up.

She stands on her tiptoes to reach his lips, pausing in the middle and just breathing him in, eyes still not looking into his. They both close their eyes at the same moment right before their lips touch.

It's slow and just a brush. She doesn't push and neither does he. And he hates how her lips tremble and how her hands shake against his chest.

His hands go for her hair to hold her together and pull away.

"No." He says, inches away from her lips. "Let's talk." He pleads.

She kisses him again, this time with more urgency. Her hands holding him tighter and he suddenly tastes wet tears in their kisses.

He pulls away again, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her from going for more.

"Wait, jus- just listen." His voice cracks and his eyes are filled with tears already.

She purses her lips into a thin smile, and with the tears and the way she shakes her head a bit, he feels paralyzed.

She goes for his lips again and he doesn't stop her. He can't do anything but close his eyes and let his heart burn. Feeling how her lips take his in her own he wants the earth to swallow him. He wants to say something but all what he does is kissing her back, titling her head in the process and reaching for her wet cheeks to wipe them only for them to be wet again.

They end a kiss only to start another, their eyes never opening, their hands holding what they want the most.

Her hand clutches on his heart and his hand holds her face tighter.

He feels her pushing him backward to the stairs, and he lets her. After stumbling on the steps so they don't break their kisses they finally end up in his room.

And he lets himself take off her jacket gently before her fingers bury in his hair.

They stumble back to the bad, and he feels her body shaking a bit more. He hates it, wishes if he can find a way to hold her together but he can't even help his shaking hands.

Her heart doesn't go steady again for the rest of the night. And after what seems like hours he finally pulls away, traces his fingers over her closed eyes and wipe the one tear that fall. His hands travel down to her neck, brushing against her pulse. His jaw clenches once she opens her eyes.

"You don't have t-."

He interrupts her with his other hands brushing against her lips.

He parts his lips and she sees how his fangs appear. His teary eyes and red face makes it heartbreaking rather than scary.

She lets him bury his fangs in her neck, and it hurts for a completely another reason.

Her blood is mixed with his own tears and he feels someone pulling his heart out of his chest. He falls asleep later. And she stares at him the whole while.

She doesn't touch him before getting up, just looks at him once more before leaving him the letter on the pillow.

She doesn't look back when she leaves.

And he doesn't wake up for a long while.

… …


End file.
